With the development of science and technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or the like are now in widespread use. Portable electronic devices including image capture devices are becoming increasingly fashionable, but size and weight restrictions mean that lens modules included in these image capture devices need to be small, thin and lightweight in construction. Lens-assembling jigs used for assembling the lens module affect the capability of the lens module to capture image. Therefore, an improvement in the lens-assembling jig will help to improve the quality and ease with which the lens module captures images.
Generally, a lens-assembling jig of an assembling system includes a platform configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for disposing and fixing a lens barrel, at least a clamping jig configured for clamping optical elements, such as a lens, a spacer, a filter and so on. The clamping jig can be a holding jaw or a suction nozzle.
In assembly, the lens barrel is disposed and fixed on the platform by the clamping jig. The lens, the spacer and the filter are assembled into the lens barrel in order written.
However, in the process of assembling the optical elements, the optical elements may incline to a side of the lens barrel because a diameter of one or more the optical elements is equal or larger than an inner diameter of the lens barrel and the optical elements are blocked by the lens barrel. And the optical elements cannot be assembled into the accurate position in the lens barrel because the cumulation of the optical elements, and so, the capability of the lens module to capture images is impaired.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved lens-assembling jig and an assembling method thereof that can overcome or at least reduce the disadvantages set forth above.